Misguided Ghosts
by Desproza
Summary: Brittany tem que fazer um anúncio,mas esta nervosa. E como sempre,uma música pode falar muito mais do que parece. A música é Misguided Ghosts - Paramore


Ela estava nervosa.Não havia outra definição,talvez ela quisesse chorar,mas sabia que no momento não menos não até contar para ela a notícia.

Os corredores estavam cheios e algumas pessoas davam parabéns por conta do baile,que ela havia arrasado e coisas do gênero,mas ela se treinado por uma semana,uma música que cantava sozinha há meses, com Puck e não sabia o porquê,mas tinham concordado em ajudá çando um sorriso o mais natural possível ,que não chegava aos olhos,deu os últimos passos e adentrou a sala do quase todos lá,só faltavam duas ,Quinn e ela.Não se preocupou porque não se importava mesmo com o que Finn dizia ou falava,a não se que fosse algo que machucasse algué ficou sabendo do que ele fez com Quinn no baile,quis jogar a cadeira de rodas na cara dele,mas ela não deixou. "Calma querida...Ele não vale a pena." Foi o que ela disse enquanto estava deitadas em sua cama ao saírem do -se em seu costumeiro lugar,na última fileira,esperando que ela chegasse para sentar-se ao seu uma mão na outra.

-"Bom dia crianças" Senhor Schuester disse animado chegando pela porta lateral,ao som do sinal do começo da aula. "Quero dizer...Não!Quero parabenizá-los!" ele disse apontando para chegou nessa hora,sorrindo e ele a olhou. "Santana...Belíssimas apresentações!" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha,mas logo sentou-se ao seu lado e pegou sua mão.

-"Oi" ela disse boba,Brittany forçou de novo o sorriso.E a cumprimentou também,apertando de leve sua mão na ficaria arrasada quando soubesse.

-"Somente coisas boas foram comentadas...sobre a apresentação." Senhor Schue continuou,quando Finn entrou daquele jeito abobalhado dele e sentou-se perto de Rachel,que o encarou sabia que ela já ficara sabendo do que ocorrera durante o baile,ninguém havia achado legal aquilo,principalmente Joe que,Brittany estava pensando olhando para ele 'se pudesse matar com os olhos,ela estaria matando Finn que o gosto da Quinn mudou um pouco,mas ela continua gostando das morenas...' ela parou os pensamentos para se concentrar,e sem saber o que estava sendo falado,ela levantou a mão.

-"Sim ,Brittany?" Will disse ao ser levantou.

-"Posso..?" ela apontou para o espaço ao lado dele,ele fez que sim com a cabeça,meio perdido,mas deu um passo ao lado. "Eu gostaria de...Cantar uma coisa."

-"Tudo bem então.." ele disse sentando-se numa cadeira vazia perto da estava a encarando,ela sabia,mas não queria olhar para ela.Não agora. "É uma música que ficou na minha cabeça e acho que seria bom cantá-la...Já que..." ela respirou controlando o fluxo de lágrimas em seus olhos,para que não chorasse,não aqui e não agora. "Estamos em ano de formatura...Tina,não ê nem sabe qual a música!" ela conseguiu brincar um pouco,Tina riu,mas continuou a abraçou e apoiou a cabeça dela em seu ombro. "Bom...antes que mais alguém chore _antes_ da música...Puck,Sam?" eles levantaram e pegaram dois banquinhos e dois violões,enquanto ela mesma pegava um banquinho.

Sentaram os dois ao lado e Blaine abraçados,Finn de braços cruzados,já que Rachel havia virado um pouco seu corpo para ficar de costas para ele,Quinn ao seu lado mantinha suas mãos sobre seu colo enquanto Joe descansava o braço no encosto da cadeira estava logo ao seu e Tina continuavam abraçados na fileira atrás,com Sugar a uma cadeira de distancia,atrás de Artie e ao lado de estava na última fileira, entre Kurt e Santana e olhava para Sam, que antes estava na mesma fileira que çaram a introdução da música,após Puck ter contado _1,2,3,4_.Todos olhavam e escutavam com atenção quando Brittany começou a cantar,olhando fixamente para o chão.

**I'm going away for a while**

(Estou saindo por um tempo)  
**But I'll be back, don't try to follow me**

(Mas eu voltarei,não tentem me seguir)  
**'Cause I'll return as soon as possible**

(Pois eu irei voltar assim que for possível)  
**See I'm trying to find my place**

(Veja, eu etsou tentando encontrar meu lugar)  
**But it might not be here where I feel safe**

(Mas pode ser que não seja aqui,onde me sinto segura)  
**We all learn to make mistakes**

(Nós todos aprendemos como errar)

Brittany pôde ouvir alguns de seus amigos respirarem um pouco mais continuou.

**And run**

(E correr)**  
From them, from them**

(Deles,deles)**  
With no direction**

(Sem direção)**  
Run from them, from them**

(Correr deles,deles)**  
With no conviction**

(Sem convicção)

I'm just one of those ghosts

(Eu sou apenas um desses fantasmas)**  
Travelling endlessly**

(Viajando eternamente)**  
Don't need no road**

(Não é preciso uma estrada)**  
In fact they follow me**

(De fato elas me seguem)**  
And we just go in circles**

(E nós só andamos em círculos)**  
But Now I'm told that this is life**

(Mas agora me disseram que a vida é assim)**  
And pain is just a simple compromise**

(E a dor é apenas um simples compromisso)**  
So we can get what we want out of it**

(Para conseguirmos o que queremos disso)

Brittany olhou para cima,ainda segurando as lágrimas,seus olhos passaram rapidamente pelos amigos que a olhavam,e se prenderem em Santana.A morena tinha uma lágrima escorrendo em sua bochecha._ Ela sabe_ Brittany pensou,mas não parou de cantar,nem quando ouviu Tina fungar.

**Someone care to classify,**

(Alguém se importa em classificar)**  
A broken heart and twisted minds**

(Um coração partido e mentes perturbadas)**  
So I can find someone to rely on**

(Para que eu possa encontrar alguém em quem possa confiar)

And run

(E correr)**  
To them, to them**

(Para eles,para eles)**  
Full speed ahead**

(A toda velocidade)

Santana conhecia essa música,claro, elas haviam cantado algumas vezes isso ela acompanha,apenas os lábios se movendo,sem som, a próxima frase.

**Oh you are not**

(Você não é)**  
Useless**

(inútil)**  
**

Brittany não conseguia desviar o olhar,nem parecia que Santana iria conseguir também,mas ela não conseguia continuar a cantar,por isso apenas ficou lá.Olhando Brittany cantando.

**We are just**

(Nós somos apenas)

**Misguided ghosts**

(Fantasmas perdidos)**  
Travelling endlessly**

(Viajando eternamente)**  
The ones we trusted the most**

(Aqueles que nós mais confiamos)**  
Pushed us far away**

(Nos empurraram para longe)**  
And there's no one rule**

(E não há nenhuma regra)**  
And we should not be the same**

(E nós não deveríamos ser os mesmos)

But I'm just a ghost

(Mas eu sou apenas um fantasma)**  
And still they echo me**

(E mesmo assim eles ecoam em mim)**  
They echo me in circles**

(Eles me ecoam em círculos)

Eles encerraram a música,Sam e Puck se entreolharam e depois encararam o chão à frente deles.A sala estava em silêncio,a não ser pelos soluços abafados de conseguiu desviar o olhar e encarou os outros na sala. Finn parecia não entender,Rachel tinha as mãos dadas com Quinn,as duas pareciam a beira das lá mordia o lábio inferior,Kurt e Blaine estavam se olhando de mãos dadas parecendo miserá tinha uma mão no ombro de Artie e outra no joelho de Rory,os dois encaravam Brittany,enquanto Sugar olhava para os estava com o lábio tremendo,enquanto abraçava Tina de maneira carinhosa,mas estava parada a encarando.E Santana,bem...Santana estava sem palavras,e parecia estar entre miseravelmente triste e absurdamente limpou a garganta.

-"Bem...Isso...Foi bem.." ele procurou alguma palavra,mas suspirou sem conseguir encontrar algo melhor "triste.O que aconteceu Brittany?" ele disse se levantando, abriu a boca,mas a voz que todos ouviram foi a da Santana,parecia machucada.

-"Ela não vai se formar." Brittany ainda olhava para Will,mas ouviu a surpresa de alguns. "Isso é uma besteira!" Brittany se virou para ver Santana levantando da cadeira,em sua atitude Lima Heights,sendo segurada por Mercedes e Mike,e logo Puck e Sam correram para segurá-la. "ELES NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO COM ELA!"

-"É verdade?" Will ignorou os berros da latina e se dirigiu à Brittany,que fez que sim com a cabeça.

-"ELES PERDERAM A CABEÇA!ELES VÃO FICAR SABENDO DE MEU TIO!ELA TEM QUE SE FORMAR,MEU TIO É ADVOGADO" Santana continuou lutando para se soltar e falar muitas e boas ao diretor,mas Brittany se levantou e a parou imediatamente,Brittany sabia que seus olhos estavam que nem dos cachorrinhos que estavam para serem vendidos numa loja,num dia frio e elas passaram por eles,e eles latiram e ficaram felizes quando elas pararam para vê-los,mas tiveram que continuar.O olhar deles...parecia que elas havia quebrado o coração deles.

-"Santana...não." foram as únicas palavras que saíram de sua parou de se mover,mas ainda estava nas mãos dos se virou e saiu da sala,ninguém falou mais virou à esquerda,depois a outra esquerda e seguiu para onde estava poucos segundos ouviu os passos atrás dela,limpou a primeira lágrima que escorreu de seus olhos,e então a segunda e a terceira.

-"Britt..." o coração dela apertou,Santana estava tão triste quanto canto de seu olho a viu ficar ao seu lado,mas não disse nada e ela também não disse mais duas caminharam em silêncio,descendo as escadas e chegando a um largo corredor,abriram a porta dupla e logo estava no sol frio da manhã.Foram até seu lugar 'secreto',debaixo das arquibancadas e sentaram no chão mesmo.

Permaneceram sentadas,com os joelhos se tocando,Santana colocou uma mão entre seus ombros,e ela os sentiu caírem um pouco.Não conseguia mais segurar,e começou a chorar.

-"Desculpa." Ela disse entre soluços.

-"_No,no_" ela segurou a mão livre de Santana e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro ficaram mais um pouco em silêncio,até que ela conseguisse segurar um pouco o choro.

-"Eu não consegui..Desculpa."

-"Não se desculpe.Não é sua culpa!"Sua namorada disse soltando sua mão e a abraçando meio sem apoiou uma mão na perna dela e a outra no braço que passava perto de seu pescoço.

-"Você vai para a faculdade...e eu..."

-"Vai logo em seguida." Brittany balançou a cabeça.

-"Você vai para a faculdade..E eu vou continuar em Lima,como uma perdedora." Santana tomou fôlego para retrucar,mas Brittany continuou rápido antes de ser interrompida. "Você vai conhecer pessoas novas,outras cheerleaders...e eu vou continuar sendo a idiota que não sabe o que é paquiderme."

-"Claro,eu vou conhecer novas pessoas e nã ê _não_ é são eles que não conseguem ver como você é você enxerga o mundo de outra maneira,mas foda-se eles!Tantos famosos que mudaram o mundo,exatamente por não ver o que esta escrito,mas o que esta por trás." Brittany se soltou do abraço e olhou Santana,as duas estavam chorando silenciosamente.

-"Você vai encontrar alguém melhor que ê vai conhecer uma garota da faculdade e vocês vão se dar bem" Santana balançou a cabeça desesperada,dizendo 'não' em espanhol. "Vai sim..E vocês vão sair,e um dia você vai esquecer de queridinha do colégio."

-"Nunca." Ela disse simplesmente. "Eu nunca vou esquecer de você.Porque você não é só minha queridinha do col será minha paixão e meu único e verdadeiro amor."

-"Você não sabe o que te espe-' a loira começou,mas Santana a cortou.

-"Eu não me importo com o que virá,não sabendo que você estará conhecer pessoas novas,claro-é a vida- mas eles também vão conhecer minha super incrível vão me odiar por eu falar tanto de você!Meus pais vão querer que eu arrume emprego de tanto que minha conta de telefone vai aumentar,só pra eu poder falar com você todos os dias." Ela disse olhando Brittany nos olhos,ela sabia que sua namorada estava falando a verdade. "Porque não vou conseguir passar _um_ dia sequer sem falar com você,principalmente, depois de todos esses anos que nós ficamos juntas...e esses anos que estamos _juntas_.Você me fez ver que amar alguém não é errado...Me fez ver que o mundo pode ser melhor,só porque eu estou sendo quem ê me mostrou que ser um unicórnio,é uma das coisas mais importantes do aceitei o quão incrível eu sou._Nunca_ eu vou encontrar alguém melhor que você." Brittany esboçou um sorriso,e viu Santana relaxar um pouco.

-"Eu nunca vou encontrar alguém melhor que você também." Ela disse,limpando seu rosto com as mãos.

-"Você vai continuar aqui um pouco mais,mas depois seremos nós ." as duas sorriram com a ideia e deram um beijo rápido,mas cheio de significados.

-"Santana..." Brittany disse baixo,quando a outra fez menção de se parou e a olhou. "não quero ir agora..."

-"Nem eu..." Santana disse se encostando mais em Brittany,e elas ficaram assim,em silêncio,abraçadas,até a hora de irem embora.


End file.
